Rocko's Lost Episode
May 24, 2015 Can anybody help me? I'm looking for an episode of Rocko, that many people haven't seen. The episode is simply titled, "Welcome Mom." I haven't seen a bunch of info, other than a Creepypasta narration of it. That's it, no info. No screenshots. No video, so if you don't believe me then this isn't the blog for you. If you have sticked around, good for you because I got alot of information to spill out, that I know Joe Murray--the creator of Rocko--doesn't want anybody to hear. I was on YouTube a couple days ago, looking up Rocko episodes since I really wanted to be Nostalgic. And I came across a video entitled: "(Creepypasta) Rocko's Modern Life Lost Episode." Curious, I clicked on it since at the time I didn't know of Creepypasta yet. It described some "unaired Rocko episode," that Joe Murray uploaded onto his Facebook, saying 'here you go, you sick fucks.' And then, it went on with the episode where Rocko's mom visits, but is soon strangled by Mr. Big-Head. Then it just ends, no video footage whatsoever; it just ends on a high note. I wanted to look into this, and started this Blogger--the original Creepypasta video was, soon, taken down for unknown reasons. So, that's all the info I spilled with you guys. It's time for my search for this mysterious episode. I'll update if this gets anywhere, which I doubt it will. ~SuperMario167 May 25, 2015 Ok, I have more info. I was looking for a VHS copy of "Welcome Mom," in a library. It was quiet there, no seemed to ask me to be quiet, even though my footsteps seemed loud. Anyway, I finally found it labeled under: "Rocko & the children of the light." I suspected this was some-kind of bonus episode, that DVDs usually included, and bought it for 1 dollar. ~SuperMario167 May 26, 2015 I watched that tape, and let me tell you: that wasn't what I was expecting, even from Rocko. It started on a shot of the house, it was worn and dirty. There were cracks all over it. A board of wood was dangling over an open window, and was covered in feces and dirt. It pans into the house, showing Rocko curled into a ball singing the song, "The Children of the Light." After he presumably dies, the camera zooms out of the house, into a clear shot of the sky before cutting to black. ~SuperMario167 May 27, 2015 I woke up today, and the tape was gone; it was replaced with a note. I read the note, which read: "Cleaning off evidence." It made me shiver. Who could have taken it? And what do they mean by evidence? ~SuperMario167 May 28, 2015 It seems the burglars left something behind: another VHS tape. This time, it had no title but a little black mark. What could this mean? ~SuperMario167 May 29, 2015 Well, I was able to contact the creator of the Rocko lost episode video. He said, and I quote, "This actually happened, I actually got to watch a lost episode of Rocko once, and it was this one." So, there you have it. This is real, I got to watch it too. That's what the second tape was, it was "Welcome Mom." It started as the video described, Rocko's mom visits only to be strangled by Mr. Big-Head. Anyways, I got into contact with a few voice actors, like Rocko's. He told me there was an alternate series, that Mr. Murray requested to be made without Nick's permission. It was to be sold in black markets, E-bay, and other shops. This is what got me to continue this blog, I want to find all the tapes. ~SuperMario167 May 30, 2015 Well I found another tape, creepier than the last. It started with static, sometimes it would go black, and then it would go back to static. I heard something that sounded like... crying? I just don't know. Something flashed over the screen, and I paused on it. It was a stock-image of Rocko, except his eyes were photoshopped with hyper-realistic eyes, with what seemed like blood dripping down them. The tape suddenly ends. I can't believe someone like Joe Murray would create... something horrible as this, but who am I to judge. ~SuperMario167 May 31, 2015 Ok, I got some info that may (or may not) interest you. The reason Joe is making these... demented episodes is because he had a mental breakdown in 1996, when Rocko was cancelled. In other words, he was pissed and wanted to get back at Nickelodeon. He told the cast to do voices of screaming, yelling, and bloodcurdling screams for the alternate series; the one I am looking for. Stil interested? Here's more. I found another tape, which is labeled "Rocko & the baseball game." I've tried mutiable times to get it to play, but it would always bring up a clear, white screen of static-y noises, but I could hear muffled screams under it, so I guess some grouse events are taking place in this one; instead of just static, and a hyper-realistic picture of Rocko. ~SuperMario167 June 2, 2015 Well today I got a strange message, it read: "I see your research, and I want to help, Love, Anonymous." On the bottom was a couple of numbers, probably an address. I'm gonna check this out. ~SuperMario167 June 27, 2015 So, I visited the address a while ago. The man who answered the door, seemed to be in his mid 20s. He told me a lot of info that was...quite disturbing. He said that Joe Murray killed 3 kids, took pictures of them, and inserted their photos in his fucked up Rocko cartoons. I might need to take a closer look at the tapes. ~SuperMario167 March 5, 2016 Sorry about the long gap between June 27, 2015, to March 5, 2016, it's complicated. The next day after I posted that last post, I received an email from an account called Joe Murray and the subject was "I'm Going To Silence You". I gulped, as I double-clicked it to read. It said. "Hello, this is Joe Murray. I saw your blog posts about trying to uncover my secret. Well, guess what? I'm going to silence you. In other words, I'm going to kill you. I can already see you went too deep, and again, I'm only trying to help you from what your about to see. Joe Murray" That was... weird. And yes, I've shown the email it to the police, but the IP address who sent it didn't exist. Oh, and the man I visited in my last post, he's dead. He'd received the same email I've received and was murdered the next day after reading it. I don't know if I can go on with this blog any longer. ~SuperMario167 Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Suggested Reading